Are you someone who can I trust?
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Fic baseada na 1 promo do episódio 5x05: "probable cause" que a ABC liberou , Castle sendo preso, Beckett chorando, aqui são apenas teorias, as quais eu acho poderia acontecer, a unica coisa que eu mudaria é serie para a HBO para as NCS poderem acontecer.


**Descrição**: Fic baseada na primeira promo liberda pela ABC, Castle sendo preso, Beckett chorando. Nada do que está escrito aqui acontecerá no episódio, mas se acontecesse seria muito bom, Castle e Beckett não me pertencem, são personagens do tio Marl, se fossem meus, estariam na HBO, e não na ABC!

* * *

- Beckett, na minha sala.

A voz da Capitã Gates ainda ecoava em sua mente até que as palavras iam sendo processadas. Desde que haviam trazido Castle para o distrito ela não havia ido falar com ele, na verdade, desde que saíram da casa dele, eles não haviam trocado uma só palavra.

Ele veio na viatura de Esposito, e Ryan havia vindo com ela, que chegou caminhando diretamente até a sua mesa. Por mais que quisesse se concentrar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, ainda não havia superado o fato de ter visto Castle no vídeo da loja na qual o assassino havia comprado a jóia para a vítima. Ainda não tinha conseguido superar o fato de que ele havia feito uma retirada da mesma quantia, e o fato de sua digital estar na cena do crime. Era tudo muita coincidência. Até demais.

Castle estava no mesmo lugar onde durante cinco anos, ele havia compartilhado seus momentos com Beckett ajudando em interrogatórios decifrando juntamente com ela a linha de raciocínio dos criminosos. Por duas vezes, ele mesmo também esteve ali. Uma quando a conheceu, o dia em que realmente ele foi marcado, e a segunda quando foi encontrado na cena do crime há dois anos atrás. Mas o que essa vez tinha de diferente? O seu coração. Dessa vez estava realmente partido. Beckett estava duvidando de sua inocência. Normalmente ele levaria isso na esportiva, é o trabalho dela, mas dessa vez... Dessa vez eles estavam juntos, ela deveria defendê-lo a qualquer custo. Pelo menos era o que ele faria.

Depois de alguns segundos, Beckett jogou os longos cabelos para trás e levantou de sua mesa indo em direção à sala da Capitã.

- Por favor, feche a porta. – disse Gates, enquanto pegava alguns papéis em uma das gavetas em sua mesa.

Beckett estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, olhando pelo vidro quando viu Esposito passar com uma pasta na mão indo em direção ao quadro branco, mais uma evidência havia sido encontrada. Talvez aquela fosse a prova que poderia finalmente inocentar Castle ou encerrar o caso de vez. Ela precisava que fosse a primeira opção.

Beckett baixou a cabeça por alguns segundos. Uma mistura de sentimentos tomava conta de seu ser nesse momento, se ela não estivesse em serviço, definitivamente precisaria de uma boa dose. Como se lesse pensamentos, Gates colocou uma garrafa de whisky sobre a mesa, puxando dois copos pequenos e colocando aquele precioso líquido.

- Acho que ambas precisamos disso hoje. – disse Gates oferecendo um copo para Beckett.

- Sir, eu acredito que estamos em serviço ainda. – disse ela com um pouco de receio de pegar o copo.

- Todo policial tem seus momentos. Todos que por aqui passarem e verem nós bebendo, em algum momento de suas carreiras já precisaram e fizeram isso um dia. Então deixe essas preocupações de lado. – disse Gates, virando a sua dose em um gole seco.

- Obrigada sir.

Kate virou a sua dose, e ao contrário de Gates, aproveitou cada microlitro de sua dose, o ardor do forte aroma apropriadamente juntando-se com a amargura de sua vida nesse momento.

- Vamos direto aos fatos. – disse Gates trazendo a Kate de volta de seu transe pessoal.

- Sim Sir.- colocou o copo de volta sobre a escrivaninha de Gates, endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Eu sei que para você, ter que investigar Castle é uma situação complicada...

- Sir, com todo o respeito, minha relação com Castle não tem nada a haver com essa investigação... – ela tentou continuar, mas logo foi interrompida pela sua superior.

- É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você detetive, a sua relação com ele.

- Sir, nossa amizade não vai interferir na investigação, apesar de eu acreditar que ele não tenha nada a ver com isso. Tenho quase certeza que isso é apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Assim como a senhora já havia comentado, por mais que ele não lhe agradasse, a senhora também não acredita que ele tenha feito algo tão macabro – disse Beckett tentando acreditar que esse era o motivo dela estar magoada com ele, mas era algo em que estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Detetive, eu me tornei Capitã, não por que sou um rostinho bonito, coisa que com certeza não tenho, mas por ser muito boa naquilo em que faço. – disse Gates cruzando as mão sobre a mesa, e se aproximando mais olhando no fundos dos olhos de Beckett. – Eu e você sabemos que isso deixou de ser apenas uma amizade ou uma parceria por causa de um livro. Por parte dele acredito que nunca foi por causa do livro que ele se aproximou, por sua parte eu diria que começou há pouco tempo.

- Sir, novamente com todo o respeito, não acredito que minha vida pessoal deva entrar em discussão, mas mesmo assim, eu posso lhe assegurar que eu e Mr. Castle não temos nada.

Gates apenas olhava a sua detetive que continuava a sua frente. Ela não sabia, mas toda vez que pronunciava o nome dele seu olhos soltavam um brilho completamente diferente, e a Capitã como uma boa detetive que fora, sabia farejar isso de longe.

- Fale isso novamente, detetive, mas agora sem ter nos olhos o brilho de quem está apaixonada, e sem esse suspiro no final da frase, talvez assim eu me convença.

Beckett não conseguiu evitar e sorriu colocando os dedos sobre os lábios na tentativa de escondê-lo. Realmente ela fazia isso, já havia notado, tentava se corrigir, mas quando ela menos percebia lá estava ela, suspirando e sorrindo ao lembrar de tudo que já haviam passado. Juntos.

- Mas, eu com uma boa detetive – retomou Gates após o silêncio de Beckett, - não posso acusar de algo sem provas – pegou uma pasta que estava em cima de sua mesinha, abriu e colocou em direção a Beckett – Isso é pouco do que posso encontrar, se ordenar uma investigação mais precisa.

Beckett apenas arregalou os olhos. Gates sabia de seu envolvimento com Castle. À sua frente estava apenas o registro telefônico, mas como ela mesma havia falado, era questão de tempo até que tudo fosse coletado.

- Mais alguém sabe? – perguntou Beckett receosa em saber a resposta.

- Não, quando isso chegou, nem Ryan e nem Esposito estavam por perto, e eu guardei o documento.

- Obrigada, Sir. – disse ela, sem conseguir olhar no olhos de Gates, e principalmente com medo de fazer a próxima pergunta – O que acontece agora?

- Tecnicamente, vocês sabem que não pode ter nenhum envolvimento entre colegas de trabalho...

- Mas Castle não é pago pelo departamento, então tecnicamente não somos colegas de trabalho... – sim, Beckett estava usando a cartada de Castle quando tiveram a sua primeira conversa sobre ela voltar ao trabalho.

Gates não respondeu, sabia que aquilo não teria sido ideia dela. Algo estaria por de trás daquelas palavras, ou melhor, alguém.

- Desculpe Sir, não quis faltar com respeito. – disse Kate, voltando os olhos para a pasta que estava à sua frente com o histórico telefônico de Castle. Pelo visto havia mais ligações para ela, do que para qualquer outro lugar.

O silêncio era quase constrangedor, Beckett nunca teve contato com Gates do mesmo modo como era com seu antigo capitão. Montgomery fora quase um pai para ela, conversar com ele era algo mais do que comum, mas agora estar ali, na sala que era dele, com outra pessoa em seu lugar, era no mínimo difícil.

Desviou o olhar para o espaço e começou a se lembrar de quando as coisas dele ficavam por ali. Os portas retratos com as fotos de família, a saudade era grande no coração dela, e ela não tinha como esconder disso.

- O carinho e devoção que você tem por Montgomery é visível em seu olhar – disse Gates trazendo Beckett de suas recordações.

- Montegomery foi quem me ensinou a ser quem sou, e nunca desistir. Ele foi quase um pai para mim. Ainda é duro saber que ele não esta mais entre nós, às vezes penso que ele apenas está tirando a tão sonhada férias, mas depois a realidade me traz de volta. – disse ela respirando fundo. Toda vez que falava de seu antigo chefe uma pequena ferida se abria.

- Bom, não sou Montgomery, mas espero um dia conquistar esse seu respeito, se precisar conversar, você sabe muito bem onde me encontrar. – disse Gates de um modo que a tranquilizou.

- Sir, posso fazer uma pergunta? – disse Kate meio temerosa – O que você faria? Se isso acontecesse com você?

- De mulher pra mulher? – perguntou Gates

- De Chefe de Policia para detetive – respondeu Beckett se inclinando para a frente, pegando a garrafa de whisky e servindo mais uma dose em ambos os copos.

- Em ambos os casos a resposta seria a mesma – disse Gates se inclinando para frente e pegando o copo – Esteja ao lado de seu homem. – disse isso ergueu o copo em agradecimento e tomou em um único gole.

- Mr Castle, o senhor está livre. – disse o guarda que ficava cuidando da cela ao qual ele estava, afinal, não é por que ele era conhecido no distrito que teria alguma regalia. – Todas a queixas foram retiradas. – completou o guarda que abria o portão.

- Por que? Acharam o assassino? – perguntou ele confuso. Pegando o seu casaco que estava sobre o banco. – Detetive Beckett está no distrito? – perguntou de novo.

- Não sei lhe responder senhor, apenas veio a ordem de soltura. – disse o guarda enquanto aguardava ele sair da cela.

- E Beckett? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Até onde eu soube estava em reunião com Gates. – disse o guarda – foi quando saiu a ordem de liberação. – completou o guarda.

Castle apenas acenou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, e caminhou para o corredor que daria acesso ao elevador, de cabeça erguida passou pela porta da sala de Gates bem no momento em que Beckett saía da sala. Ele não parou, mas os olhos adentraram-se um no outro, e o perfume dela longo invadiu o seu olfato, juntamente com uma mistura de um odor mais forte. Beckett esteve bebendo. Ele sabia disso.

Rick continuou e passou pela mesa de Ryan e Esposito, ambos não estavam lá, e quando viu o quadro branco no qual as teorias de quem era o assassino era montado, simplesmente virou a cabeça. Não queria mais saber daquele quadro, e em sua mente, nesse momento, não queria saber de mais nada que ligasse Kate Beckett à sua vida.

Muitos diriam que ele estava exagerando já que outras vezes ele havia sido acusado de assassinato e isso nunca o havia incomodado, mas dessa vez, tudo havia mudado. O "ding" do elevador o tirou de seus pensamentos mais insanos, e quando entrou no mesmo virando de frente para porta, pode ver Beckett parada a sua mesa de frente para ele. Seu olhar era triste, não precisava ter visão de longo alcance para perceber isso. A linguagem corporal dela a entregava.

Ele subiu o olhar para a pequena tela acima da porta, por incrível que pareça, aquele elevador estava demorando mais do que o normal para as portas se fecharem. Quando voltou a olhar para a frente, viu que Beckett estava sentada em sua mesa, de costas para ele e com o rosto enterrado em suas mãos. Deus como ele teve que lutar contra seus instintos de sair daquele elevador, pegar ela em seus braços e sumir com ela daqui. Afinal de contas era o que ele sempre fazia não era mesmo? Ir atrás dela. Mas então a porta se fechou. Era tarde de mais para qualquer ação.

- Castle foi liberado? – Perguntou Ryan quando chegou perto de Beckett.

- Foi. As provas encontradas não foram o suficiente. – disse ela ainda com a cabeça mergulhada em suas mãos. Como ela queria sair daquele lugar.

- Humm.. – disse Ryan olhando para o quadro a sua frente – Eu sabia que não era ele, não meu lado detetive falando, mas meu lado amigo, ele pode até fantasiar de mais, mas nunca chegaria a fazer isso...

- Eu sempre soube que não foi ele, ele não teria colhões para isso. – disse ela passando as mãos sobre os cabelos e pegando o celular na esperança de ter alguma mensagem de Castle. Nada.

- Vocês deveriam conversar, se acertarem, o que aconteceu aqui foi por que alguém com muita raiva dele, armou pra ele, vocês deveriam descobrir quem é. – disse Ryan colocando uma pasta sobre a cadeira que costumava ser de Castle.

- Eu não sei Ryan, as circunstâncias são outras agora... – disse ela ainda olhando para o celular.

- Kate, eu sei sobre vocês, e vocês sabem que eu sei, não contei pra Javi, não contei para Gates, por que acho que se vocês optaram em manter segredo de nós, por que foi o mais sensato. Mas ao longo desses anos, que venho vendo vocês dois juntos, primeiro como amigos, e agora como pessoas que resolveram encarar a realidade de que se amam, saibam que vocês tem muita coisa ainda pela frente. – disse ele baixo sem desviar o olhar dela – Ambos estão machucados por motivos errados, ele por que acha que você não acreditou nele, e você por achar que ele teve um caso com a mulher, mesmo com nós lhe provando que ele nunca se aproximou dela.

- Ryan... Por que ele acha eu nunca acreditaria que ele era inocente? – perguntou ela quase sussurrando – Por que ele acha que eu duvidaria da inocência dele?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você está acreditando que ele teve um caso com a vítima, por insegurança. Vocês estão em um relacionamento escondido, me diz uma pessoa que tem segurança em algo quando nem com o apoio de seu companheiro ele pode contar?

Kate ficou pensando nas palavras de Ryan, poucas vezes ela teve uma conversa com ele que fosse esclarecedora como a de agora.

- Obrigada Ryan – disse ela levantando a mesa, pegando suas coisas e seguindo em direção ao elevador.

Algumas batidas na porta, e Castle caminhou até lá.

- Mãe, eu disse que você não precisava vir agora, eu já... – disse ele abrindo a porta e interrompendo a fala quando viu quem estava lá. – O que faz aqui detetive? - disse ele mudando a sua expressão facial, e tom de sua voz.

- Desculpa. – disse ela, apoiando as duas mãos no batente da porta.

- Acho que está precisando trocar seu repertório de falas... ah! Você já trocou. Na outra vez que esteve aqui e me acusou de ser um assassino – ele continuava com a sua mão sob a maçaneta da porta e em momento algum perguntou se ela queria entrar.

As palavras de Castle a magoaram, não pelo rolo da acusação, mas pelo tom que ele estava usando. Dessa vez não era meigo, não era carinho e não era com o sorriso ao qual ela se acostumou muito rapidamente a ver. Em sua face agora estava um cara fechada, carrancuda, seu olhos não demonstravam carinho, mas mágoa.

- Me desculpe. – disse ela dando um passo a frente para se aproximar dele.

Ele apenas abriu caminho e com o outro braço mostrou a direção da casa para que ela pudesse entrar, ele fechou a porta e foi em direção ao bar, essa conversa seria dura, serviu dois copos e levou até ela.

- Não acredito que você precise, por que quando sai do distrito, senti o cheiro em você. – disse ele ficando em pé a sua frente.

Backett estava encostada nas costas do sofá, que ficava de frente a cozinha. Apenas brincou com a bebida em seu copo, tudo o que ela precisava falar pra ele não precisava estar mais banhada em álcool do que já estava.

- Está me chamando de bêbada? - disse ela fingindo uma indignação que não existia, ela sabia muito bem o que tinha feito na sala de sua capitã. – Saiba que precisa muito mais do que algumas doses para me derrubar.

- Pois eu preciso de mais uma para poder encarar a minha realidade. – disse ele virando a dose dele de uma vez, e pegando a dela e virando em seguida. – É difícil quando nós nos engamos com as pessoas.

Isso doeu. O sorriso sem graça que ela estava acostumada dar para alguém quando não sabia o que falar estava presente, e ele sabia que a frase havia saído mais dura do que ele planejava.

- Principalmente quando o passado dessa pessoa o condena ainda mais. – disse ela, se defendendo. Sim, essa era a conversa que eles esperavam jamais ter que ter, passados, presente, e a duvida do futuro.

- Sempre me disseram que tolo é o homem que se deixa rotular por causa do seu passado, e mais idiota se não usar o passado como lição. – disse caminhando até o barzinho novamente, serviu mais uma dose e jurou que seria a última hoje, se não tudo seria pior do que ele havia imaginado.

- Castle, me desculpe, eu não tinha como evitar, você sabe muito bem que é o seu serviço, eu estava apenas cumprindo ele. – ela desabou em falar, segurar seria pior. – quantas e quantas vezes você já esteve comigo nesse momento, você sabe que eu tinha que fazer isso...

Castle colocou o copo sobre a pequena mesa a sua frente. O que Beckett não sabia era que conforme ela falava, a mente de Rick o levava até os momentos em que estiveram juntos, todos os momentos compartilhados, as trocas de olhares, e a juras de amores secretas.

- Mas em momento algum, você deixou de lado o seu detetive, e foi ser a _minha namorada_, em momento algum você se aproximou daquela cela, para saber como eu estava, e me ajudar a entender o que estava acontecendo. – disse ele olhando a parede a sua frente, tentando apagar as imagens do corpo dela de sua mente.

- Eu não podia... – disse ela caminhando lentamente até ele – Eu estava trabalhando.

- Trabalhando em que? Tecnicamente você já tinha pego o seu assassino! Eu estava preso, _eu_, Beckett, eu, a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado todos esses dias, ao longo desses anos, eu a pessoa com a qual você compartilha a cama apesar de pouco tempo. Eu que nunca escondi o que sentia de você, _eu _Beckett, era _eu_ quem estava lá, não um assassino a sangue frio sem escrúpulos!

As palavras dele acertavam-na em cheio, cada palavra tinha um peso a mais, o peso de uma confiança que demoraria a ser restaurada.

- Castle, eu tinha uma filmagem de você entrando na loja comprando uma joia, um cheque descontado em seu nome, uma digital _na joia _e o seu passado com um monte de mulheres.

- Eu realmente tenho um passado, de ter muitas mulheres, você sempre soube disso, nunca caiu em um relacionamento às cegas, mas uma coisa tem que se levar em consideração, eu nunca, _nunca_, trai nenhuma delas, quando estou com alguém, respeito esse alguém, e espero ter esse respeito novamente. – disse ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Uma jóia Castle, com a sua digital nela, uma jóia que estava com aquela mulher, com a nossa vítima. Como você pode me explicar isso? - disse ela ainda mais indignada.

- Deixa eu entender uma coisa aqui... eu estou bravo com você, por que você mandou me prender, por ser acusado de _assassinato!_ E você está vindo querer tirar satisfação de uma joia que eu _nem _sei da qual você está falando? – disse ele confuso, indignado, frustrado... acho que não teriam mais adjetivos para descrever.

- Cas! Entenda, eu _nunca_ duvidei de você, eu apenas não podia deixa você livre enquanto tudo apontava para você! Como que eu ia explicar isso?

- O que você falou para Gates, que ela mandou me liberar? – Perguntou ele de forma ríspida.

- Eu não falei nada, foi Gates quem falou. – disse ela cabisbaixa

- O que ela disse? – disse ele.

- Para ficar ao seu lado – disse ela olhando para ele – independente de qual fosse o meu "lado" falando, eu deveria ficar ao seu lado.

Ela voltou a se encostar no sofá, olhou para a casa de Castle, e lembrou de todos os momentos em que estiveram juntos, todos eles estavam muito vivo na mente dela.

- Então... – ele ria descompassado – Ela acredita em... – mais uma risada... e ela sabia que essa risada era de quando ele estava frustrado – Ela acredita em mim, e você não?! – ele caminhou até ela.

- Não é uma questão de acreditar, é questão de confiar – disse ela cruzando os braços na frente do peito em forma de defesa.

- Há! Pior ainda por que depois de tudo o que nós passamos, de tudo que fizemos juntos, você não confia em mim...

- Eu não tinha como acreditar, eu tinha provas, eu tinha imagens, eu tinha digital... – disse ela ainda indignada. – O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Pois é, Gates possuía as mesmas evidencias, mas acreditou em mim, quão irônico é isso?

- É diferente Castle... –disse ela.

- Diferente como? – perguntou ele indignado.

- Ela é a chefe. – respondeu ela – ela pode errar, eu não.

- Não, ela foi imparcial, você foi cegada pelo desejo de vingança achando que eu trai você.- disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Então prove que eu estava errada, prove que você não teve nada a haver com isso, você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa cética, você sabe que eu preciso de evidência, você sabe com eu sou. – disse ela se aproximando dele.

Nessa altura do campeonato, ambos estavam cara a cara, ambos podiam sentir a mistura de seus perfumes com o álcool, uma mistura violenta de por que sempre os deixavam desnorteados.

- Eu vou lhe provar, apenas aguarde aqui. – disse ele caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Ela novamente encostou nas costas do sofá e esperou, em seus pensamentos as lembranças, e eu seu coração o medo de perder aquilo que mais amava. As lágrimas dela começavam querer rolar, mas ela ia segurar.

- Eu não ia lhe me mostrar isso tão cedo, mas você não me deu outra alternativa – disse ele caminhando até ela, e parando a sua frente, com uma pequena caixa nas mão, uma caixa do tamanho de um porta jóia, com o mesmo emblema da loja na qual o assassino havia comprado a jóia

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela surpresa ao ver objeto aveludado à sua frente.

- Abra. – ordenou ele.

Kate abriu a pequena caixa a sua frente, e lá havia o causador de toda essa discórdia. Havia uma pequena corrente, em forma de dois copos de café, e no topo de um dos copos, uma pequena e quase invisível pedra de diamante.

As lágrimas que estavam sendo presas, agora rolavam descompassadamente sobre sua face. Em momento algum tocou na peça, apenas ficou olhando, admirando.

- É uma peça única, desenhada por mim, e assinada por um dos mais importantes joalheiros de Nova York, por isso o cheque naquele valor.

Beckett caminhou em direção oposta a dele, e lá se permitiu chorar, Castle caminhou até ela e a abraçou por trás, fazendo carinho em seus braços.

- Por que você não me falou? – perguntou ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele enquanto fica de frente para ele. – Teria evitado tudo isso.

- Por que queria fazer surpresa, queria lhe entregar apenas no seu aniversário, mas no momento em que eu senti que estava lhe perdendo, por uma falta de diálogo, eu tive que lhe mostrar, não teria sentido eu ter isso comigo, e não ter você. Eu nunca seria capaz de te trair.

Ela olhou para ele ainda abraçado no corpo dele, ele com as costas das mãos enxugou as lágrimas que estavam sobre a face dela.

- Não chore mais minha pequena, não gosto de ver seu rosto marcado pela tristeza de um choro. – disse ele depositando um beijo na testa dela.

- Me desculpe Castle, desculpe mesmo. – disse ela novamente encostando a testa no peito dele.

Castle ergueu a cabeça dela para que pudesse olhar no fundo de seus olhos, e assim deu um beijo doce nela, um beijo de desculpas, um beijo de reconciliação. Beckett correspondeu o beijo dele, estava na hora de parar de brigas e fazer o que sabiam de melhor, curtir o amor deles.

O beijo ficou mais urgente e ele a pegou no colo, Beckett cruzou suas longas pernas no corpo dele, aproximando ainda mais o corpo deles. Os cabelos dela caíram sobre o rosto dele, como era bom sentir o cheiro dela. Ele caminhou com ela no colo até o escritório dele, tirou tudo que estava sobre a mesa, a colocou sob a mesa, a urgência que eles sentiam um do outro, fez com que as ambas blusas fossem parar no chão rapidamente.

Castle parou de beijá-la e ficou admirando a cicatriz, mais uma vez beijou aquele lugar, como fez na primeira vez que a teve nos braços, fez por sentimento de medo, o que ele sentiu que quando achava que estava a perdendo, era algo que ele não desejava sentir mais. Mais uma vez subiu os beijos para os lábios dela, dando uma mordiscada, com uma das mãos tirou o sutiã dela enquanto ela ia se livrando do cinto da calça dele, colocando a mão por dentro da cueca boxer cariciando o membro que estava pulsante lá dentro, Castle gemeu de prazer ao sentir as mãos habilidosas dela sobre ele.

Quando conseguiu se recuperar, tratou de erguê-la e se livrar da calça jeans o que o impedia de chegar a região prazerosa dela, em questão de segundos a única coisa que ambos possuíam era uma boxer branca e uma calcinha de renda.

Novamente ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o seu quarto, ele desejava ter ela, mas não ali, mas onde tudo havia começado. Colocou-a sobre a cama, parando entre as pernas dela. Beckett toda vulnerável a baixo dele, o deixava ainda mais louco. Mais uma vez devorou os lábios dela, enquanto seus polegares mexiam os bicos dos seios dela que já estavam enrijecidos, trilhou um caminho de beijos de sua boca até o seio, passando pelo pescoço deixando uma leve sugada. Sim ali amanhã teria uma marca roxa, uma marca que ela não se importaria em mostrar.

Deliciou-se com os seios dela, levando um de suas mãos até a região pulsante, passou a mão sob sua calcinha, deixando ela ainda mais louca. Quando ele puxou a calcinha para lateral e a penetrou com os dedos, Kate não pode impedir em soltar um gemido e deixar o seu corpo se arcar para ele, era incrível a entrega ela tinha na hora do sexo com ele.

Em questão de segundos, a calcinha também já estava no chão, e onde estavam seus dedos, agora estava a sua boca e uma língua ainda mais incrível quando se propunha a fazer esse tipo de serviço, com movimentos circulares ele a deixa ainda mais excitada.

- Cas...

Ele adorava o quão doce o seu nome ficava na boca dela no momento de prazer, gostava de ver a sensatez e a lucidez de Kate Beckett se esvair de seu corpo no momento em que eles faziam amor. Trilhou um caminho de beijos até encontrar com a boca dela novamente, o gosto dela, na boca dele a deixava ainda mais louca. Kate fez com que eles mudassem de posição, ficando sobre ele, e como ele adorava quando ela fazia isso. A boxer dele era a única coisa que os separava, mas ela não iria tirar agora, começou a se movimentar sobre ele, ainda vestido, deixando o membro ainda mais pulsante, movimentos circulares, lentos, e a cada mudança de ritmo, fazia com ele fechasse os olhos e segurasse um gemido.

Beckett começou a trilhar o seu caminho beijos, saindo do peito dele, em direção ào tecido, tirou revelando um membro ainda mais pulsante, e quando começou acariciá-lo com as mãos fez com que Castle não conseguisse segurar o gemido. Ela sorriu, principalmente quando sentiu o corpo de se contrair quando ela trocou as mãos dela pelos lábios, aqueles mesmos lábios que ele a pouco estava sugando com todo prazer, agora estavam sobre o membro dele, levando ele a um nível de prazer ainda maior

- Kate...

Era a única coisa que ele conseguia dizer nesse momento, e a cada investida de Kate ele suspirava ainda mais. Quando sentiu que estava quase chegando ao seu limite, puxou ela para cima dele. A brincadeira estava longe de acabar. Ele inverteu as posições, e a penetrou lentamente, vendo a expressão de satisfação de Kate, e sentiu a sua urgência quando sentiu que ela se movimentava em direção a ele..

- Calma minha pequena... – disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela mordiscando.

Castle começou a se movimentar em direção a ela, lentamente para que juntos pudessem aproveitar aquele momento. Movimentos contínuos, para frente para trás, um rítmico vai e vem, os movimentos começam a aceleram, um novo ritmo é integrado aquela dança ao qual ambos compartilhavam o prazer.

- M-mais rápido... – era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer nesse momento.

E Castle sem cerimônia aumentava a velocidade, deixando ela ainda mais louca, até que chegou o momento em que ela ficou sobre ele novamente. Agora com movimentos circulares, lentos, era a vez dela de torturá-lo. Castle estava com ambas as mão sobre a cintura dela, se quisesse ditar algum ritmo, e ela entendia tudo...

Mais uma troca de posições, ele sobre ela, e mais uma vez o ritmo deles aumentava, dessa vez para algo mais forte, mais urgente, um ritmo que os deixavam ainda mais entorpecidos de prazer. Movimentos mais frenéticos, e o ápice de Beckett, ele podia sentir ela se contorcer e relaxar, mas ainda faltava ele. Ela passou as mãos sobre o cabelo dele, deixando as unhas passear sobre as costas dele, ali também ficariam uma marca no dia seguinte, ela voltou a se movimentar mais rápido, até que sentiu o ápice dentro dele dentro dela, uma mistura de emoções e sentimentos.

Ele deitou na cama, puxando ela para cima dele, ela posicionou a sua cabeça no peito dele, um fino lençol cobria os dois, ele permanecia de olhos fechado, mas com um sorriso nos lábios por ter ela ali nos braços dele novamente. Assim passaram o resto da noite, juntos. O dia seguinte seria apenas para continuarem aquilo que acabaram de fazer, até terem certeza que ambos corações estavam curados.

* * *

Nota da autora: Comentem galera!


End file.
